With the rapid development of Internet, various applications related to Internet appear increasingly. Especially, with the rapid development of mobile Internet, the uploading and downloading of information present diversification day by day. More and more users can obtain Internet information resources through computers. Moreover, the appearance of various potable devices such as mobile terminals and netbooks makes it possible for users to obtain information whenever and wherever. More and more information can be obtained through Internet, but software designers face a challenge to how to display a large amount of data.
In a first conventional technology for displaying data, each data block is displayed through one separate control, and controls for displaying data are inserted into a container in a designated order. The more messages are, the larger the range of the container is. In a second conventional technology, when a large amount of data is to be displayed, limited list controls are provided, and to-be-displayed data blocks are drawn on the limited controls with equal heights.
In the procedure of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that there are at least following disadvantages in the conventional technologies.
In the first conventional technology, since each data block is displayed through one separate control, a large number of controls need to be cached, and thus memory overhead is increased. Moreover, since the number of the controls for interface displaying is limited, the first conventional technology will waste resources. For the list controls provided by the second conventional technology, it is needed to preset the height of the list controls, and the heights of all the list controls should be kept up with each other, which will limit the display space of each of the list controls, and thus the second conventional technology fails to satisfy the requirements of practical services.